


when the cats are away, the mice will play.

by moonprism (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Felching, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonprism
Summary: Jaehyun and Ten are finally alone together.





	when the cats are away, the mice will play.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i don't know ; ___; here is... whatever this mess is.
> 
> "open to interpretation" tag in reference to the relationships implied. this fic can be interpreted as a poly relationship among ten, jaehyun, johnny, and doyoung, or that this is a very open, casual sex relationship in which four people are involved. so if you don't like johnny/jaehyun, doyoung/ten, johnny/ten, or doyoung/jaehyun, i'm sorry! but they're hinted in here just a little bit. "everyone is a switch" is my life motto.
> 
> i edited this while dying my hair. sorry if i missed anything. LOL.

“Hey, I’m here,” Ten says, peeking his head through Jaehyun’s open dorm door. There’s no one there except Jaehyun sitting alone at his desk.

“Yo,” Jaehyun calls from the desk, not bothering to look up from his laptop. 

“Where is everyone?” Ten inquires, setting his backpack on the floor and removing his shoes. Usually Doyoung and Johnny are a messy pile in either Johnny’s or Jaehyun’s twin beds. It’s weird that Jaehyun is here alone, and it’s eerily quiet.

“They decided to go do something earlier. I told them I couldn’t though,” Jaehyun explains.

“Oh,” is all Ten says, pressing his weight against the door to close it and turning the lock from behind him. “I see,” he adds innocently. “Where’d they go?” Ten asks, still against the door.

“Greek Fest,” Jaehyun replies. “They didn’t invite you? I’m surprised.” 

“Mm, they may have brought it up, but I wasn’t paying attention. Probably assumed I didn’t want to go,” Ten explains. So it’s just Jaehyun and Ten tonight. Knowing the other two, they’re all going to crash at his and Doyoung’s dorm since it’s closer to the residential side entrance. Ten pushes himself up from the door and makes his way towards Jaehyun.

“It’s just us then,” Ten states, draping his arms over Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jaehyun laughs and continues writing, and it pisses Ten off _just_ a little bit. Pay attention to him, dammit. It’s been a week since Jaehyun and Ten have been alone together. “I’m staying over,” he says into Jaehyun’s ear, and Jaehyun shivers involuntarily but ignores it.

“I don’t mind,” Jaehyun replies, maybe _too_ nonchalantly. Suspiciously, even.

“Good. We both know what I’d come to later tonight at my dorm,” Ten laughs. He drops his arms around Jaehyun’s arms and sticks his hands in Jaehyun’s hoodie’s front pocket, hunching over to rest his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder and pressing into his stomach playfully. “Not sure I want to see that.” Ten _knows_ how those two get when they’re together alone. They have the battle scars the next day to prove it.

“Liar,” Jaehyun rebuts, laugh in his voice, still fucking typing away. 

“And what are you implying?” Ten asks, taking his chin off Jaehyun’s shoulder and pulling his hands out of the pocket, pushing his fingers under the hem to touch the skin of his sides before standing up.

“You know what I mean,” Jaehyun responds, laughing it off a bit, taking his hands away from the computer keyboard and tilting his head back to rest it against the back of the desk chair, Ten bending to hover over Jaehyun.

“I enjoy being a voyeur, you mean,” Ten tells him.

Jaehyun laughs and Ten can feel the quick breath on his neck. “Yeah.”

“What can I say?” Ten laughs quietly, pressing his mouth into Jaehyun’s from above. “Doyoung looks really good taking it,” Ten whispers, trying to rile Jaehyun up a bit. Jaehyun presses his lips into a hard line and pulls his bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it. Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, but Ten can practically hear how much he agrees from his facial expression. “You think so, too, don’t you? He looks so good when he’s a mess under someone.”

“I, uh, mmm,” Jaehyun stutters out in shy agreement, turning his head to the side to avoid eye contact. “I mean, yeah,” Jaehyun coughs. Ten pulls himself back and Jaehyun sits up, adjusting his clothes. “Are you trying to get me off to Doyoung?” Jaehyun laughs. 

“Maybe,” Ten comments. He backs up the minimal distance until his ass is against Jaehyun’s mattress, dragging the small rolling desk chair with Jaehyun in tow. 

“ _Babe_ ,” Jaehyun whines, ears flushed. Jaehyun leans forward, and Ten presses his chest against Jaehyun’s back.

“Can I touch you?” Ten asks, and Jaehyun gives an approving sound in his throat. Ten tugs at the hem of Jaehyun’s hoodie to let him know Ten wants it off, and Jaehyun obliges. It’s thrown onto the floor, and Ten resumes his position, dipping his fingers past the waistband of Jaehyun’s shorts, then his boxers.

“Doyoung takes Johnny’s cock really well,” Ten continues over Jaehyun’s shoulder, hand snaking further into Jaehyun’s boxers. Ten pulls gently at Jaehyun’s pubes, and Jaehyun gasps. Jaehyun’s cock is semi-hard, and Ten wraps delicate fingers around the warm shaft. “So do you,” Ten praises him. “You look so good when he fucks you.” Ten pumps Jaehyun’s cock slowly, and Jaehyun’s breathing is becoming rushed, a soft grunt falling out his mouth. Ten jerks his wrist roughly, palm coming up to cup around the head Jaehyun’s cock, and squeezes. “Who do you think is getting fucked tonight?” Ten asks Jaehyun. “Or who do you want it to be?”

Jaehyun swallows. “Doyoung, I guess,” Jaehyun lets out shakily. Jaehyun splays his legs farther apart. The erection forming in Ten’s jeans is getting uncomfortable, but he presses on anyway. Doyoung hasn’t gotten fucked in a while, Ten thinks, so Jaehyun is probably right. He’s probably going to beg for it.

“Doyoung, huh?” Ten pulls his fist down and presses his thumb into the slit of Jaehyun’s cock and he cries out quietly. “Doyoung is so needy when he’s getting fingered,” Ten recalls. “It’s like he can’t get enough inside of him at once.” Jaehyun lets out another gasp and grips the sides of the chair. “I bet Doyoung could take two cocks so easily. Bet he’d _love_ to,” Ten says hoarsely into Jaehyun’s neck, lips lightly touching the skin. “Johnny fucking Doyoung from the bottom while you fuck him from the back.” And Ten’s cock is even harder at this point. He really wants to get off, but he needs to work Jaehyun up first.

“You’re sure being quiet,” Ten says to him. “And you’re really, really hard,” he comments, beginning to stroke Jaehyun faster, the precome building up and making it slick. Jaehyun’s breathing is getting shallower, and Ten loosens his fist around Jaehyun’s cock.

“ _Ten_ ,” Jaehyun whines again breathlessly, rutting his hips to chase Ten’s fist in the constriction of his shorts. 

“I think the last time I got fucked was when you went out of town to see your mom,” Ten taunts him, squeezing Jaehyun’s cock again and pressing a quick bite in Jaehyun’s neck. “Doyoung and I fucked on the floor.” Ten circles his fingers around Jaehyun’s swollen cockhead, playing with the precome that had settled there. Jaehyun bites his bottom lip into his mouth and screws his eyes shut. “Heat of the moment kind of thing,” Ten explains. 

“What’d he do?” Jaehyun lets out, hushed and fighting back a groan. Ten smiles at Jaehyun’s interest. “How’d he fuck you?” Jaehyun’s voice is so quiet, and he sounds a mess. Ten loves it.

“From behind,” Ten tells him, and Jaehyun groans. “I rode it out at the end, though.” Ten picks up his pace, and he _knows_ Jaehyun is ready to come. “He was so good to me.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaehyun lets out. “Ten, fuck.” Jaehyun ruts his hips and arches his back. “Come on, please,” he breathes out. “This is torture.”

Ten slows his pace to languid strokes. “It’s been a bit since we’ve had sex together,” he says, as if it were an afterthought. 

“Ten,” Jaehyun says, voice caught in his throat. “We can.” He says it quietly but his voice is deep, and Ten’s heart picks up speed as he removes his hand from around Jaehyun.

Jaehyun gets up with much difficulty, using the chair for support, still sporting a very hard cock. He doesn’t even seem embarrassed. “You really know how to work me up,” Jaehyun says playfully. He pushes the rolling desk chair out from between them and presses into Ten, clothed cock brushing against Ten’s own. Ten lets out a cry and grinds his dick into Jaehyun’s. He’s sure Jaehyun is sensitive right now, so he probably shouldn’t, but, _god_ , he can’t help it. Jaehyun laughs, grabbing Ten’s face and kissing him on the lips. Ten wraps a hand around Jaehyun’s wrist, as if to keep it there, and returns it eagerly. His hands fall to Ten’s hips and he presses harder into Ten’s erection before dipping into Ten’s neck. “I really want to come inside of you,” Jaehyun whispers, and Ten squeezes his eyes shut. 

“I want you to,” Ten breathes into Jaehyun’s mouth once they meet in a kiss, licking at his lips. Jaehyun parts his own and lets Ten’s tongue inside before letting his hands find their way to Ten’s jean button and zipper. Ten breaks them apart to pull his shirt over his head, and Jaehyun pushes him backwards onto his bed.

Ten adjusts himself, thighs apart, and Jaehyun places himself between Ten’s legs, hovering over him with his thighs against the edge of the mattress. Ten let’s his legs dangle off the dorm twin, and Jaehyun leans down, supporting his weight with his hands firm on either side of Ten’s head.

“You want me to?” Jaehyun asks unclearly. Ten’s not really sure what he’s asking. 

“Want you to what?” Ten asks slyly anyway, up at Jaehyun, crooking an arm around Jaehyun’s wrist.

Jaehyun places his left palm over Ten’s clothed erection, right still holding him up. He ruts his hips forward, and Ten closes his eyes. “To fuck you,” Jaehyun states, smile coming through at the corners of his mouth. Ten likes this Jaehyun.

“No shit,” Ten replies matter of factly.

Jaehyun drops his head and laughs. He _laughs_ , and Ten moves his hips forward to graze Jaehyun’s dick. “I could tell something was up once you walked in. I heard you lock the door, too,” Jaehyun explains to Ten, pushing himself back up. 

“I wasn’t planning anything. It just worked out in my favor.” Jaehyun shakes his head. “ _Jaehyun_ ,” Ten whines. “Come _on_.” And Ten squeezes his knees around the younger’s thighs.

“Okay, okay,” Jaehyun says. Jaehyun places his hands on Ten’s hips, tugging his jeans down and pulling them off, letting them fall to the floor. “How do you want to do this?” Jaehyun asks, fingers dipped into Ten’s tented boxer briefs. Jaehyun’s fingers are cold against Ten’s contrasting warm skin, and he gets goosebumps. 

Ten looks up at Jaehyun. “Missionary? Or is that boring?” Ten laughs. There’s not many options in this little bed, and Ten really doesn’t want to fuck on the dorm floor today. Carpet burn and bruised knees aren’t too appealing right now.

“We can start from there and see what happens,” Jaehyun says quieter, a very definite promise in his voice. 

Ten sits up and throws his arms around Jaehyun’s neck to bring him in him for another kiss, but it’s sloppy this time. Ten bites Jaehyun’s bottom lip and licks into his open mouth, Jaehyun fumbling to pull of his own boxers. Ten feels Jaehyun step out of the clothing and pushes off Jaehyun onto the bed once again. 

“You’re gonna have to get on the bed differently,” Jaehyun laughs. Ten sighs and sits up, scooting back and falling in the center of it. Jaehyun presses his knees into the mattress, and _finally_ he’s over Ten, looking down at him. Ten feels his face heat up, and reaches down to stroke himself through the fabric of his underwear. The friction is good, but definitely not enough.

Ten glances at Jaehyun’s cock: it’s flushed and thick, and Ten forgot how Jaehyun’s cock looked almost (not really). God, it’s been _that_ long (again, not really), and Ten really wants to feel Jaehyun inside of him. “There’s lube, right?” Ten asks suddenly, and Jaehyun laughs, though he seems a little embarrassed at the pose of the question. 

“There is lube,” Jaehyun replies reassuringly. Jaehyun lowers himself onto his elbow next to Ten’s shoulder, enough for Jaehyun’s warm cock to graze Ten’s own and then his stomach, to reach the bedside drawer with a little difficulty. He looks dumb, but it’s endearing.

“Very smooth,” Ten says, fingers playing at the head of Jaehyun’s cock against Jaehyun’s stomach, as Jaehyun digs noisily and uncomfortably through the drawer.

“Found it,” Jaehyun says suddenly and returns to his former position. Jaehyun shows the bottle of liquid lubricant to Ten.

“It’s almost empty!” Ten says underneath him, reaching up and taking it from Jaehyun’s. He brings it closer to him to read the bottle. The label reads edible. Of course it is.

“It’s enough to open you up,” Jaehyun says, stealing it back. And Ten’s cock twitches at that. “Hand me the pillow.” Ten pulls the one from behind and hands it to Jaehyun, and Jaehyun takes Ten’s legs and bends them back easily, pushing the pillow under the small of his back to raise his hips up. Ten’s heart starts beating faster, and he feels silly for it. This isn’t his _first _time ever. But the thought of all of this is pricking at Ten’s chest.__

__Jaehyun holds the bottle in his mouth, the small cap between his teeth, and pulls Ten’s underwear off quickly, not giving Ten enough time to prepare himself for the jarring feeling of the fabric roughly moving past his cock. He gasps, almost violently, and Jaehyun apologizes quickly. Jaehyun removes the bottle from his mouth, and Ten pulls his knees up and apart with his feet firmly on the bed._ _

__“Let’s get to it,” Jaehyun says, and Ten tries to hide a smile. Jaehyun lowers himself between Ten’s legs and unscrews the cap, squeezing out what he can onto his fingers._ _

__This time, Ten does try to prepare himself for what’s to come, so he takes his neglected cock into his fist and pumps it slowly, lazily even, and Jaehyun presses a lube covered finger into him. Ten inhales, eyes shut, and lets Jaehyun work inside of him, opening him up. The pace is slow and Jaehyun is extremely thorough and careful, eventually adding his middle finger alongside his pointer inside of Ten. Ten didn’t forget what it felt like to have Jaehyun’s fingers inside him, but it’s been so long since Jaehyun fucked him that it feels new again. Jaehyun starts to plunge inside rougher and faster, and Ten squeezes his cock, thumbing around the head._ _

__“Jaehyun,” Ten breathes out. “It’ll be fine, just, please,” he begs._ _

__“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asks. Ten nods wordlessly as Jaehyun scissors his fingers inside of him, wet and thick, trying not to whimper. Jaehyun sits up on his knees, ass against his heels, and pours what he can onto his cock. Ten regrets not giving Jaehyun head, but there’s no way in hell Ten is eating edible lube. He’s just not._ _

__“Sorry I didn’t blow you,” Ten says (un)apologetically as Jaehyun strokes himself, coating his swollen erection with lubricant. Ten sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Okay, maybe he would, but not today. Ten’s thighs are splayed apart and Jaehyun is on his knees between his legs, and then Jaehyun grabs the back of Ten’s thighs and pulls him closer, letting Ten’s bent knees press against Jaehyun’s ribs._ _

__“Babe,” Jaehyun says, laugh in his voice, “it’s fine.” Jaehyun leans down and into Ten’s mouth, wet cock slapping lewdly against Ten’s fingers around his own. “I really prefer looking at you getting fucked by me instead of sucking me off,” he says, breath hot against Ten’s lips, pressing his hips and cock into Ten’s. Ten thinks he’s going to lose his mind. Where did this Jaehyun _come_ from._ _

__“ _Please_ ,” Ten breathes, grabbing his and Jaehyun’s cocks into his fist. Jaehyun’s cock is so hot and thick against his own, and his fist isn’t big enough to jerk them both, but, fuck, Ten tries._ _

__“Fuck,” Jaehyun grunts. “Hold off, hold off,” he laughs, and Ten stops (albeit a little unwillingly)._ _

__Jaehyun inserts two fingers into Ten’s rim one last time before pushing his thighs back and positioning the head of his cock at Ten’s entrance. Ten’s rim twitches at the feeling of Jaehyun’s swollen head nudged against it, and moves his hips instinctively to press into it. God, please, just _fuck_ \--and before Ten can even finish the thought Jaehyun presses the head into him easily, and Ten cries out quietly. Jaehyun slides in _so fucking_ slow and Ten grabs at the sheets, trying to not clench around Jaehyun’s shaft._ _

__“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks him, reaching down to press his clean hand into Ten’s face. Ten’s turns into the touch and nods, sucking a finger into his mouth for a good measure, a silent reward as a plea to go deeper, and Jaehyun does. Jaehyun pushes into the hilt, hot and thick inside of Ten, filling him up so effortlessly. Ten’s thighs quiver, walls clenching around Jaehyun’s cock, and Jaehyun grunts. “Want me to move?” Jaehyun asks carefully._ _

__“Mm,” Ten consents, hands gripping the sheets again. Ten spreads his legs farther apart, and Jaehyun grabs the back of Ten’s right knee, forcing Ten’s thigh into his side to fuck him. Jaehyun pulls out far enough for just the head of his cock to stay inside and pushes back in, and he does this over and over until Ten has no choice but to cry out. The onslaught of constant empty-full, empty-full, empty-full mixed with Jaehyun’s breathless grunting stirs Ten up. His cock hits against his stomach, precome smearing against the skin, and he takes it into his fist and jerks himself sloppily. The strain on Ten’s thighs is causing them to give out almost, and Jaehyun fucks into him faster. The lube is sticky and warm around Ten’s hole, and the sound of Jaehyun entering him can only be described as disgusting, and Ten wants to come _so_ badly. Jaehyun’s cock is so thick, reaching almost too far for comfort in side him, and Ten groans. And Ten’s not even sure why, but Jaehyun pulls out, and Ten cries at the loss._ _

__“ _Why_ ,” Ten whines, throwing his hands over his face. Jaehyun snickers and turns Ten onto his side, placing himself behind him almost amazingly so in this small bed. Ten then realizes “why” and props himself on his left elbow, torso curved and thighs splayed. Jaehyun almost mirrors his position and places his hand on Ten’s left side. Jaehyun grasps his wet cock and teases the head against Ten’s sensitive entrance, earning a very annoyed, and _desperate_ whine from the younger. But Jaehyun finally pushes all too quickly, and Ten reaches for his own cock._ _

__“You can’t,” Jaehyun says breathlessly, taking Ten’s hand into his own free one to stop him. “Not yet,” he says with a powerful thrust that causes a squeaky moan to come from Ten’s throat._ _

__“Jaehyun,” Ten says, voice hoarse. “I can still come like this even if I don’t touch myself,” Ten warns him. He’s guessing Jaehyun is trying to get them come together._ _

__“Then I guess I should hurry up,” Jaehyun forces out, picking up his pace into something close to relentless. Ten grips Jaehyun’s fingers tightly and lets Jaehyun fuck into him hard, the loudness of skin against skin only now noticeable to Ten._ _

__“I really, really want to come,” Ten says out of breath, eyes shut, Jaehyun still fucking into him. He doesn’t think he can take much more of this without coming._ _

__“And I’ll let you,” Jaehyun assures him. “I promise. Just not yet.” And then Jaehyun is quiet and Ten can’t say anything else, loosening his grip on Ten’s thigh and burying himself deep inside. Ten clenches around him, and Jaehyun makes forceful thrusts deep inside of him with Ten tight around his shaft. Jaehyun chokes out that he’s going to come and before Ten can register it, Jaehyun spills deep into him. Jaehyun thrusts shallowly, come starting to seep from Ten’s hole, and Ten thinks this would be an okay way to die even if he hasn’t come yet. Jaehyun sets Ten’s leg down and pulls out, giving bite in Ten’s shoulder. Ten throws his head back and laughs, completely exhausted but Jaehyun is definitely cute. Jaehyun’s come is slowing spilling out of Ten, coating his sac and thighs messily. Ten’s not sure where the pillow is, but it must have fallen to the floor in the chaos._ _

__“My turn I hope,” Ten laughs into the sheets as he turns over onto his stomach with Jaehyun’s needed help._ _

__“Of course,” Jaehyun says, somehow throwing his legs off the bed and leaving Ten there tired and face down in the mattress._ _

__“What are you planning?” Ten says tiredly, rim obscenely contracting, not bothering to see where Jaehyun is headed._ _

__“No where,” Jaehyun says, now on the other side of the bed. He places his now warm hands onto Ten’s hips and pulls him to the side of the mattress, sensitive cock dragging against the sheets. “Are you able to prop yourself against the bed with your feet on the ground?”_ _

__Ten nods against the fabric, hair becoming a mess in the process. “But what are you doing?” he laughs, erection uncomfortably hard and pressing into the comforter. Jaehyun isn’t hard, so he can’t fuck him until Ten comes. What is Jaehyun going to do? Jerk him off? Ten can do that himself._ _

__“I’m going to eat you out,” Jaehyun deadpans. Shit. “Is that okay?”_ _

__“ _Fuck_.” Very unexpected._ _

__“Is that a yes?”_ _

__“Yes,” Ten says too quickly._ _

__Ten slides off the bed and presses his thighs against the mattress, bending his torso and propping himself up on his elbows. Ten is surprised his legs can even hold him up at this point, but miracles happen everyday. Jaehyun sinks to his knees, and Ten thinks he can feel his stomach drop at the thought. Jaehyun presses his hands firmly on the cheeks of Ten’s ass and cups them before spreading them apart. Come and edible lube dribble down his thighs faster, and Ten swallows. Jaehyun blows cool air into Ten’s rim and Ten cries out, Ten’s head falling forward, hair in his eyes. Ten braces himself for it, but nothing can really ready him for when he feels Jaehyun’s tongue enter him. Ten fists the sheets into a wrinkled mess, fingers aching, as Jaehyun pulls him apart and tongue fucks him. It’s wet and gross and Ten can’t help but breathe raggedly, rutting his cock against the sheets. Ten can feel Jaehyun suck the come from inside of him, and he drags his swollen cock against the sheets for burning friction, desperate to come. Jaehyun’s nose and mouth press deeper into Ten and he topples over, a hot cheek pressing into the mattress. Ten can’t control it anymore and grinds his erection into the mattress, slew of repetitive breathy _fuck_ s falling out of his mouth. Jaehyun pulls away and replaces come covered mouth with his fingers, inserting three so easily inside of him. Ten fucks himself back onto them, cock dragging with each meeting with Jaehyun’s thrust of his fingers, and warmth in his gut settles. _ _

__“I’m going to come,” Ten croaks out, thighs giving out and knees bending. And at that Jaehyun presses his mouth into Ten again as if to devour him, tongue thick and pointed inside of him, lapping at the sensitive skin. Ten completely unravels, still gripping the sheets with white knuckles, and comes in the trapped space between his stomach and fabric. Ten sighs, sated and thankful despite come soaked sheets sticking to his abdomen. Jaehyun wipes his mouth on his arm, and Ten can’t even berate him for it._ _

__“Are you doing okay?” Jaehyun asks gently, patting Ten’s bottom and then lifting him onto the mattress. Jaehyun steps into his boxers and tucks his softened cock into them carefully._ _

__“Mhm,” Ten replies. Ten does a _come-hither-motion_ with his pointer finger, cheek still pressed into the sheets, and Jaehyun wordlessly squats down to his eye level. Ten places a hand on the back of Jaehyun’s neck to bring him in for a soft kiss, and Jaehyun smiles into it. Even if it’s gross, even if Ten can taste cherry lube and come in Jaehyun’s mouth, Ten would kiss him twenty more times if he could._ _

__“I hope that wasn’t weird,” Jaehyun laughs into Ten’s mouth._ _

__“No, it was good,” Ten assures him. And Jaehyun pecks him on the mouth again. “I’ll be right back,” he says, pushing himself up and walking to the dresser. He opens the drawer and pulls out a folded cloth._ _

__“Hot water’s out,” Jaehyun says, making his way to his small dorm bathroom. “Suck it up,” Jaehyun tells him jokingly._ _

__“Brush your teeth while you’re in there.”_ _

__“Like you too,” Jaehyun yells from behind the door._ _

__“You better!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> *screams* I don't know!!!! writing sex fic is really hard. i don't think the way i write fits for these kinds of fics well. i also didnt mean to write jaehyun with a such a big dick.  
>  that was an accident. he is average. maybe ten is just small. my face is turning red i hate this
> 
> i'm not sure how i feel about dirty talk!!! and im not even good at it. god maybe this is suitable. help me
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! but not necessary! thank you for reading anyway~. hopefully it wasn't terribad.


End file.
